


Blue

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: A drabble about running off to America and caring about nothing but love and flower crowns.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsauergrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/gifts).



> This is an old work, but I saw it on my Tumblr and realized I never posted it on here, so here it is!

“Here,” Draco smiled softly, tucking a flower behind his ear. 

Harry laughed, looping his arms around Draco and resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“What color is it?” Harry asked, pressing his cheek to Draco’s neck. 

“Yellow,” Draco said, skimming his fingers over Harry’s hair. “It makes your eyes look greener.”

Harry pulled back and grinned at Draco before pulling away and bounding off into the expansive field of wildflowers. It had been Harry’s idea to take them to America after they had graduated from Hogwarts. And really, who knew how beautiful America could be? It was so pleasantly free, to skip off to America without an afterthought with his beautiful boyfriend and hope for a new life. No one here knew his name, knew his past. He was just another boy walking the streets. Draco loved it here. 

Harry darted back up to Draco, a bunch of flowers clutched in his hands, and a smile filling his face abundantly. He stood close to Draco, his face wholly focused on the flowers he was currently sticking into Draco’s hair. 

“You’re going to crush them all,” Draco smiled, loosely resting his hands over Harry’s.

“Nope,” Harry smiled absently, still intent on his flower masterpiece. 

“What did you do?” Draco laughed and grabbed Harry’s hand when he stepped back, a huge smile on his face. 

“A flower crown,” Harry twirled Draco around by his hand. 

“Colors?” Draco asked, letting himself be tugged around by Harry’s eager movements. 

“Blue,” Harry said, stopping Draco to stand right in front of him. “It makes your eyes more gray.”

“Stop stealing my lines!” Draco shoved Harry playfully. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said quietly, unfazed by Draco’s push. His face was open, and his eyes were filled with something like wonder. 

“What?” Draco stopped, the smile still on face. 

“Beautiful,” Harry swallowed. “You’re really beautiful.”

Draco stood in silence for a moment. 

“I love you,” Draco said. 

The wildflowers and grasses hushed and whispered around them. 

Harry stepped forward without saying a word, and kissed him.


End file.
